Baekkie The Stalker
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Namanya Byun Baekhyun, usianya baru saja menginjak 16 tahun. Aku mengenalnya sebagai salah satu fans fanatikku. Teman segrupku menyebutnya si stalker mungil. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok cerewet yang tidak peduli dengan siapa saja. Namun saat ini ia hanya diam dan terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur rumah sakit, dibangsal nomor 61 - Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.5** : _**Ilunga**_ **( Seseorang yang akan memaafkan semuanya saat pertama kali, menoleransi untuk kedua kalinya tapi tidak untuk ketiga kalinya )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Baekkie The Stalker** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Drama, Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Pemuda mungil berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu tampak tersenyum sumringah begitu memasuki kediamannya. Mengabaikan sang ibu yang sudah berkacak pinggang menunggu diruang keluarga. Hari ini sang ibu mendapatkan telepon dari wali kelas sang anak yang memberitahukan bahwa seorang murid kelas satu SMU Hanyang bernama Byun Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar apapun.

"Baekhyun!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Eommaaaa aku pulang, _igeoba_ eomma, aku berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Chanyeol hyuuuung!" Baekhyun menunjukkan poster yang sedari tadi dipandanginya dan sepanjang jalan dipeluk dan diciumi olehnya.

"Kau membolos hari ini?" tanya sang ibu sembari bersedekap.

"Ahh, hehe..iya eomma, hari ini ada fanmeeting Exo di Hongdae dan aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya."

"Fanmeeting kau bilang hahh, lalu bagaimana sekolahmu, apa Chanyeol-Chanyeolmu itu bisa membantumu menghadapi ujian sekolahmu, ujian masuk perguruan tinggi nanti?"

"Eomma~"rengeknya. "Ujian masih lama dan aku baru masuk SMU jadi santai saja," cengirnya yang mana membuat ibunya bertambah kesal. Maka sang ibu menghampiri anak bungsunya itu dan menjewernya.

"Santai hahh santai, ada banyak orang sulit untuk bersekolah dan kau justru menyia-nyiakan waktu sekolahmu untuk hal tidak penting begini!" omel sang ibu sembari menjewer telinga Baekhyun.

"Akhh akkk..eomma sakit, lepas eomma sakit!"

"Masuk kamarmu dan jangan ulangi lagi, kau tidak akan diberikan uang jajan selama seminggu."

" _Mwo, andwae, andwae eomma andwae_ , nanti bagaimana aku bisa membeli pernak-pernik Exo," rengeknya lagi memasang puppy eyes yang sayangnya tidak ampuh pada sang ibu.

"Eomma bilang masuk kamarmu Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya dan berbalik, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan kaki menghentak-hentak protes. "Astaga, ini salahku terlalu memanjakannya," keluh sang ibu.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi berkaki jenjang itu melangkah ringan dalam balutan hoodie _Supreme_ yang menutupi kepalanya, tak lupa sebuah masker menyamarkan penampilannya malam itu. Arloji di lengan kirinya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan ia baru saja keluar dari Viva Polo, restoran milik keluarganya. Karena melihat minimarket 24 jam yang berada diseberang restoran iapun menyeberang kesana untuk membeli beberapa cemilan yang bisa dimakannya di dorm bersama teman-teman segrupnya.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu mengendap-ngendap dengan DSLR tergantung di lehernya mengikuti sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai idola dan lelaki paling dipujanya sepanjang hidunya, Park Chanyeol rapper dari grup Exo. Ini sudah hampir melewati jam malamnya namun Byun Baekhyun sibocah bandel dan bengal mana peduli jika nanti ia dimarahi ibunya lagi karena pulang terlalu malam. Padahal tadi saat keluar ia pamit dengan alasan akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman sekolah. Tetapi kenyataannya ia keluar untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, menstalker Park Chanyeol.

Jam setengah tujuh malam tadi Baekhyun melihat sebuah postingan di instagram bahwa Park Chanyeol tengah mengunjungi restoran keluarganya. Maka tanpa basa-basi ia segera mempersiapkan perkakasnya yang sebenarnya selalu siap tempur lalu berangkat keluar rumah dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman sekolahnya.

Cklikk..cklikk!

"Aigoooo punggung Chanyeol hyuung~, _jinja meoshitta,_ " Baekhyun memekik pelan padahal ia hanya melihat punggung Chanyeol dari balik lensa kameranya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 185 sentimeter itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Beruntunglah Baekhyun karena Chanyeol memasang headset pada telinganya sehingga ia tidak mendengar suara jepretan kameranya. Baekhyun mengendap-ngendap diantara rak snack kentang dan kembali membidik sebelum sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

Pukk!

"Yakk kau bocah, kau mau mencuri ya?" ahjumma pemilik mini market memergokinya.

"Aishh ahjumma mengagetkanku saja," Chanyeol yang kebetulan mneoleh kebelakang untuk mencari keberadaan rak snack mendapati bocah dengan hoodie Supreme kebesaran tampak berdebat dengan ahjumma yang memakai seragam mini market.

"Dasar tidak sopan, ditegur malah balik membantah orang yang lebih tua."

"Bukan salahku, ahjumma yang mengagetkanku dan mengganggu kegiatanku memotret Chanyeol hyung."

"Kau mengambil gambarku?" suara lowbass itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dengan dada berdetak kencang, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mata sipitnya membola dengan kepala mendongak mendapati lelaki dihadapannya. Masih memakai masker untuk menutupi wajah tampannya namun Baekhyun terlalu mengenalinya. Ini adalah Park Chanyeol, idolanya, pria impiannya, pria pujaannya, ahh apalagi sebutannya sampai Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Ch..Chanyeol..hyung.." mata bulat Chanyeol perlahan mulai menyipit dan ia membawa telapak tangannya untuk menapak pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengambil gambarku, aku sedang tidak ingin dipulikasi ditempat umum begini, hmm?" Chanyeol bahkan membungkukkan punggungnya menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Baekhyun.

"N..ne... bisakah..kita berfoto sekali Chanyeol hyung?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Berfoto sekali dan jangan membuntutiku lagi ya?"

"Hyung tahu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kedipan mata yang mana membuat Baekhyun memekik gemas.

"Hei..hei..kenapa?"

"Ahh hyung tampan sekali saat mengedipkan mata begituuuu~" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jika kau tidak memanggilku hyung maka kupikir kau adalah perempuan, bahkan pekikanmu saja seperti perempuan, _aigoo kyeopta_ ," Chanyeol mengusuk poni Baekhyun. " _Ahjumma gwechanha_ , dia hanya mengambil fotoku tadi."

"Aigoo anak muda, aku yang minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang kau rasakan."

" _Aniya, gwechana ahjumma_."

"Yakk kau bocah, jangan diulangi lagi," Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya dan memandang ahjuuma pemilik minimarket dengan wajah judes.

" _Arraseo-yeo ahjumma_."

"Ayo befoto, berfoto, tadi hyung sudah janji, tapi lepas maskernya ya hyuuung."

"Apa tidak apa-apa, wajahku tidak memakai make up."

" _Gwechanha,_ bagiku hyung tetap tampan dengan atau tanpa make up."

" _Jeongmal fanbaoy-ieo,_ " celetuk ahjumma yang masih berada disana. "Kalau begitu kemari biar aku yang mengambilkan foto kalian."

"Apa ahjumma bisa, ini kamera mahal ahjumma."

"Tentu saja kau ini, aigoo benar-benar tidak sopan, _jinja._ "

"Berikan saja kameranya dan kita berfoto, _kajja_ ," ajak Chanyeol karena ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan kembali ke mobilnya lalu pulang. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kameranya pada ahjumma tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat disebelah Chanyeol, menempel sedekat mungkin hingga membuat Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Boleh aku memeluk hyungm boleh ya, boleh ya," belum mendapat persetujuan ia sudah lebih dulu merangkul pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," iapun merangkul bahu Baekhyun meskipun agak kaku. Karena tidak biasanya seorang fanboy bertingkah agresif begini.

" _Geureh, hana, dul, set!"_ aba-aba sang ahjumma.

Klikk !

"Ahh kurang, dua kali ya hyung dua kaliiiii~" puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun sambil mendongak dan merengek manja begitu menggemaskan membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa menolaknya.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi ahjumma, maaf merepotkan."

" _Ne, ne, gwechanha_ ," jawabnya. " _Hana, dul, set!_!"

"Nah sudah ya, aku harus segera membayar belanjaanku dan kembali ke dorm dan istirahat."

" _Ne hyung, gomawoyeoooo~_ " ucapnya dengan agyeo. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman, mengusuk gemas untuk kedua kalinya puncak kepala Baekhyun.

" _Cheonmanieyo, annyeong,_ " Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu menuju kasur.

"Ahh tampannya Chanyeol hyuuuung~"

"Yakk bocah, dia itu laki-laki, kenapa kau memujinya sampai sebegitunya huhh," Baekhyun mendelik kearah ahjumma bawel disebelahnya.

"Cckk.. _dwasseo_ , ahjumma ini cerewet sekali sih, tidak ada batasan gender untuk memuji seseorang."

"Yakk bukan begitu, itu terasa tidak wajar, jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya."

" _Keuresseo wae_?" tantang Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Sang ahjumma dibuat terkejut, astaga bagaimana mungkin remaja lelaki menyukai seorang pemuda yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"Kau...astaga..ada yang salah dengan otakmu bocah," ahjumma itu geleng-geleng kepala meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang salah dengan otakku kenapa juga ahjumma itu yang repot," gerutunya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kameranya. Mengecek kembali fotonya dan Chanyeol dan tersenyum sumringah. Baekhyun buru-buru berlari keluar pintu minimarket dan mendapati Chanyeol baru saja memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu menjauh. " _Geureh_ , hari ini aku tidak akan menstalkermu Chanyeol hyung, tapi tidak janji untuk besok dan seterusnya hihi..."kekehnya. Berjalan meninggalkan minimarket sambil bersenandung riang menyanyikan salah satu tembang hits Exo berjudul Growl.

.

.

Ada begitu banyak fangirl Exo yang begitu menginginkan posisi yang kini ditempati oleh Ahn Minkyung sebagai manajer dari boyband populer seperti Exo yang berisi lelaki-lelaki berwajah tampan. Enam bulan lalu manajer lama Exo mengundurkan diri dan digantikan oleh wanita cantik berusia 27 tahun bernama Ahn Minkyung. Keberadaan wanita cantik itu diantara para member Exo tak pelak membuat para fangirl cemburu. Namun lewat akun jejaring instagram miliknya Ahn Minkyung mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan kekasihnya. Hal tersebut menuai respon positif karena para fangirl tidak akan berfikir manajer Exo yang cantik itu akan merebut oppa mereka.

"Kau percaya pertunangan itu benaran?" tanya Hyuri salah satu teman perempuan Baekhyun yang juga seorang Exo L.

" _Waeyo?_ " Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat skandal dua tahun lalu dimana salah satu member di konfirmasi berpacaran dengan seorang member girlgroup yang merupakan satu agency dengan Exo dan banyak yang mengatakan itu adalah settingan Baekhyun-ah."

"Ahh tentang itu, Minkyung noona ini terlalu tua untuk member Exo," sahut Baekhyun. "Kurasa bagi mereka ia tidak lebih seperti seorang saudara perempuan."

"Cck..kudengar dari teman eonniku yang bekerja sebagai coordi Exo, manajer Exo ini sering terlihat bersama Suho."

"Wajar saja, Suho kan leader Exo," jawab Baekhyun. "Dengar Hyeri-ya, selama itu bukan Park Chanyeol maka bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi jika Minkyung noona ini mendekati Chanyeol maka aku ada dibarisan pertama yang akan menentangnya," Hyeri terkekeh melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah berapi-api.

"Soalnya,latar belakang keluarga manajer Exo kali ini patut dicurigai Baekhyun-ah."

" _Musun suriya_?"

"Ahn Minkyung-ssi ini adalah salah satu anak petinggi SM Ent, bayangkans aja anak petinggi SM Ent menjadi manajer Exo, memangnya orang tuanya tidak bisa memberinya uang dan lagi sebelum menjadi manajer Exo Ahn Minkyung ini bersekolah di sekolah fashion di Paris, _igeobwa_!"

"Whoaa kau tahu dari mana sampai sedetail itu Hyeri-ya?"

"Tentu saja dari teman eounniku yang seorang coordi itu," bangga Hyeri. "Ahh ya, katanya hari ini Exo akan syuting outdoor untuk iklan Baskin Roobins didaerah Gangnam, kau tidak kesana," Baekhyun memeluk sahabanya itu.

" _Gomawoyeoo_ Hyeri-ya, tentu saja aku akan kesana."

"Jangan lupakan kameramu dan jangan hanya memotret Chanyeol oppa saja, potret juga Kai oppa, okay."

" _Arraseo_ Hyeri-ya, untuk sahabatku yang paling terbaik," jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

Sesuai informasi dari Hyeri dan juga berbagai kabar yang beredar di internet bahwa Exo tengah melakukan syuting di daerah Gangnam. Baekhyunpun meluncur kesana menggunakan sepeda sport andalannya. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya didekat minimarket terdekat dan tidak lupa menggemboknya. Setelah itu Baekhyun bersiap memakai masker dengan kamera tergantung dilehernya yang tertutupi jaket kebesaran.

Baekhyun mengendap-ngendap diantara para kru dan staf yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan set untuk lokasi syuting. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan kamar ganti para member Exo. Baekhyun bukan seorang amatiran maka yang ia harus lakukan disaat melakukan stalking seperti ini adalah, pertama tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan berbaur bersama para kru. Jangan lupa memakai masker karena beberapa staf dan kru memang sering memakai masker untuk menghindari debu di set lokasi. Dan yang kedua adalah menemukan letak keberadaan ruang ganti, karena disanalah para bintang berada.

Dan Baekhyun menemukannya, sebuah pintu dengan kertas putih bertuliskan 'Exo Room' disudut studio yang dipakai sebagai ruang interview.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur seseorang berkaca mata padanya.

"Eoh, aku sedang mengecek studio yang akan dipakai interview ini," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau sudah selesai mengecek, panggilkan para member Exo dan katakan syuting akan segera dimulai."

" _Algeuseumnida_ ," jawab Baekhyun menahan semangatnya yang menguar. Ia akan memanggil para member Exo dan melihat wajah mereka secara dekat satu persatu. Begitu staf yang menegurnya telah pergi Baekhyun segera melangkah mendekati pintu ruang ganti Exo.

Tok..tok..tok! Baekhyun meremas jemari lentiknya setelah mengetuk pintu, ia gugup secara tiba-tiba namun excited disaat bersamaan.

Cklekk!

" _Nuguseyo_ , eohh?" Wanita cantik berambut panjang muncul membukakan pintu. Sosok yang digosipkan Baekhyun dan Hyeri disekolah tadi siang, Ahn Minkyung.

"Aku salah satu kru syuting hari ini, member Exo diminta untuk bersiap-siap karena syuting akan segera dimulai."

"Ahh begitu, baiklah," jawabnya tanpa menutup pintu dan Baekhyun mencuri kesempatan untuk berjinjit melihat kedalam ruang ganti. " _Adeul-ah_ syutingnya sudah akan dimulai."

" _Neeee!_!" koor dua maknae Sehun dan Kai. Keduanya muncul lebih dulu didepan pintu mengejutkan Baekhyun yang langsung mundur dua langkah.

"Ohh _annyeong haseo_ ," ucap Kai dan Sehun ramah.

" _A..annyeong..haseo._.syutingnya..ak..akan segera dimulai," jawab Baekhyun dari balik masker sedikit tergagap membuat Sehun dan Kai tertawa kecil.

" _Ne, gamsahamnida_ ," ucap keduanya dan berlalu pergi. Do Kyungsoo muncul tak lama kemudia dan tersenyum ramah padanya disusul oleh Suho. Baekhyun mencari-cari keberadaan pria pujaannya, dan saat Baekhyun melongok kedalam, pemandangan tidak menyenangkan terlihat disana. Ahn Minkyung tengah mengancingkan kemeja Chanyeol yang melapisi tshirt putihnya.

"Ayolaaah noona panggil aku chagiya juga seperti saat kau menelpon," Ahn Minkyung memerah malu dan menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menggodaku bocah."

" _Mwo,_ aku bukan bocah aishhh, mau kubuktikan kalau aku bukan bocah?" Chanyeol mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Chanyeol-ah," Minkyung memperingati saat Chanyeol mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya melihat interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Ahn Minkyung.

"Chanyeol hyung!" kedua anak manusia itu menoleh kearah pintu dimana Baekhyun berdiri tampak menahan amarahnya. Ia melangkah dengan kaki menghenta-hentak kesal dan membuka maskernya didepan Chanyeol dan Ahn Minkyung. "Hyung tidak boleh menciumnya, dan noona, noona inikan sudah bertunangan tetapi kenapa masih saja menggoda lelaki yang lebih muda dari noona."

" _Mwo, musun suriya_?" tanya Ahn Minkyung tidak terima. Chanyeol sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah mengomel itu dan akhirnya ia mengingatnya.

"Kau, bocah di minimarket?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ne,_ ini aku hyuuung~, hyung tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan noona ini, noona tolonglah sadar usia aigoo~" Baekhyun dengan sekenanya memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Mendengar adanya suara ribut dari alam ruang ganti mereka, duo maknae Exo masuk kembali dan mendapati si tubuh mungil yang dikiranya kru syuting tengah memeluk lengan member tertinggi mereka Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Hanya...fans saja," Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. Ia mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. "Siapa namamu hmm?"

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun patuh dengan kerjapan matanya yang seperti puppy.

"Berapa usiamu Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun memekik dan meloncat kecil sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol mendengar sang idola memanggilnya begitu manis.

"16 tahun hyungieee~" Sehun dan Kai bertukar pandang lalu menahan tawa. Chanyeol mendelik kearah mereka lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, apa yang hyung katakan untuk tidak menstalker hyung hmm?" Baekhyun menjebikkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol, benar-benar seperti anak manja.

"Baekhyunie tidak bisaaa hyuuung, Baekhyun selalu ingin tahu apa saja yang hyung lakukan."

"Adik kecil kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena meskipun idol Chanyeol juga memiliki privasi," Minkyung menyela lembut karena mulai mengerti akan keberadaan Baekhyun. Yang ditegur justru memasang wajah judes pada sang manajer.

" _Shireo_ , noona saja boleh menyentuh-nyentuh Chanyeol hyung, aishh menyebalkan!"

"Hei, hei dengar ya, Minkyung noona ini sudah seperti kakakku, tadi itu aku hanya bercanda padanya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya menggoda Minkyung noona dan dia memergokiku."

"Aigooo adik kecil, itu candaan biasa yang sering kami lakukan pada Minkyung noona, ia sudah seperti noona bagi semua member Exo," Kai menimpali.

" _Shireeoo, shireooo, shireooo!"_ tolak Baekhyun bengal. "Pokoknya Minkyung noona ini tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung," Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa aku harus memanggil pihak keamanan, kurasa sudah cukup kita bersikap baik jika bocah ini keras kepala," ucap Minkyung.

" _Mwo_ , bocah, lalu noona apa, pecinta lelaki lebih muda huhh?" Minkyung berkacak pinggang dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Baekhyun kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, itu tidak sopan, okay," Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi ahjumma ini menyebalkan."

"Ahjumma katamu!" Sehun dan Kai menahan Minkyung yang sudah bersiap akan meledak.

"Noona, noona sabar," ucap duo maknae itu.

" _Ne, ahjumeoni_ ," ledek Baekhyun menjadi-jadi.

"Baekhyun dengar!" Chanyeol membawa bahwa Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya menyamai tinggi badan Baekhyun. "Minkyung noona sudah bertunangan dan kami sangat menghormati tunangannya. Itu hanyalah sebuah candaan, jangan salah paham ya?"

" _Jeongmalyeo hyung_?"

" _Ne, jeongmal_ ," angguk Chanyeol. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan rumor apapun bukan?"

"Tidak akan hyung," gelengnya cepat.

" _Good boy_ , nahh hyung harus mulai syuting jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu kelancaran syuting?"

"Tapi...tapi..bolehkan aku memotret proses syuting hari ini?" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas andalannya.

"Ahh kalau aku jadi Chanyeol hyung aku pasti luluh," bisik Kai pada Sehun.

"Kau benar, si stalker mungil ini lucu sekali," timpal Sehun pula.

"Noona?" Minkyung menggeleng.

"Baskin Robins sudah menyiapkan tim dokumentasi sendiri jadi kita tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk menjadi seksi dokumentasi ditambah lagi ia ingin mengambil foto untuk keperluan pribadinya."

"Cckk.. nenek sihir pelit," Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Begini saja, bagaimana dengan selca bersamaku juga Kai dan Sehun, _eotte_?"

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Ya, tetapi setelah itu tinggalkan lokasi syuting ya, dan jangan menstalkerku lagi."

"Jadilah fans yang penurut mungil," timpal Kai. Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak _katakan saja YA bodoh, mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau akan menstalker lagi setelah ini_ batin Baekhyun.

" _Geureh,_ selca bersama Chanyeol hyung, Kai hyung dan juga Sehun hyung," jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat menarik turun resleting jaketnya mengeluarkan kamera. "Ini ahjumma tolong fotokan," dengan sekenanya ia menyodorkan kamera pada Minkyung. Minkyung yang kesal dipanggil ahjumma merampas kamera tersebut.

"Cck..dasar bocah tidak sopan!" rutuknya.

"Biarin," Baekhyun memeletkan lidah lalu bergabung bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Berdiri ditengah-tengah para lelaki tampan dan bertubuh tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun tampak begitu mungil. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng namun tersenyum. Biarpun menyebalkan dan keras kepala namun stalkernya ini begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol pikir tidak apalah mentolerir untuk kedua kalinya tindakan stalkernya ini.

.

.

Baekhyun bukan main senang dan bangganya ketika ia memamerkan foto selcanya bersama dengan tiga member Exo yang dijuluki trio penakhluk Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Ia mempostingnya di instagram dan dengan segera dibanjiri beragam komentar. Ada yang memuji melihat tingkah imut Baekhyun, tak jarang pula ada yang mengatainya Gay karena dalam foto tersebut ia tersenyum kearah kamera sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol begitu erat.

"Kau beruntung sekaliiiiii!" Hyeri mendesah iri. "Apa Kai oppa sangat tampan?"

" _Ne, wanjeon meoshitta_ meskipun tidak setampan Chanyeol oppaku," Hyeri mendengus namun tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghadiahkannya sebuah foto Kai yang ditanda tangani langsung oleh Kai.

"Apa kau masih menstalking Chanyeol oppa?"

" _Geureomyeo,_ tetapi aku lebih hati-hati dan tersembunyi kali ini," jawab Baekhyun. "Si serigala betina Ahn Minkyung itu selalu memasang matanya kemana-mana seperti seorang spy, menyebalkan sekali."

"Kudengar dari teman coordi eounniku Minkyung ahjumman itu kini jadi mengetatkan penjagaan Exo," Hyeri ikut-ikutan memanggil manajer Exo itu dengan sebutan ahjumma.

"Yeahh memang, ada dua bodyguard yang senantiasa berada dilokasi syuting bahkan lokasi dimana Exo tampil live untuk sebuah acara penghargaan, berlebihan sekali serigala betina itu, menyebalkan."

"Ya, benar-benar menyebalkan," angguk Hyeri. "Ahh ya ngomong-ngomong followermu bertambah Baekhyun-ah, astagaaaa kebanyakan para lelaki," Hyeri terkikik. Selain memposting segala hal tentang Exo dan Park Chanyeol, ia juga turut memposting foto miliknya sendiri. Belakangan sejak ia memposting beberapa fotonya bersama Chanyeol -di minimarket dan lokasi syuting Baskin Robbins- fanboys yang juga mengidolakan Chanyeol berbondong-bondong memfollow akun instagram miliknya. Bahkan memuji foto-foto selcanya yang begitu lucu dan imut. Keimutan Baekhyun memang tidak diragukan lagi, bahkan Hyeri sebagai perempuan mengakui jika Baekhyun itu memiliki wajah yang cantik. Kalau dalam manga yaoi maka mereka akan menyebut Baekhyun itu benar-benar tipe uke impian. Tak jarang pula foto-foto Baekhyun mendapatkan komentar memuji dari para lelaki yang mengakui dirinya adalah seorang gay atau penganut LGBT.

"Iya, kurasa semenjak aku mengupload foto bersama Chanyeol hyung."

"Kau benar, mereka jadi memfollowmu dan mengecek foto-fotomu, _ommayaaa_ Baekhyun ada yang mengajakmu berkenalan," Hyeri heboh sendiri saat membaca salah satu komentar difoto Baekhyun.

"Biarkan saja, jika mereka tidak setampan Chanyeol hyung maka mereka tidak akan mendapatkan perhatianku," Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya membuat Hyeri gemas dan menoyor kepalanya. Bukannya marah Baekhyun justru tertawa.

"Kau ini dasar!" kekeh dua sahabat itu bersama.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong Dating?**

 **Sebuah kabar berita tentang adanya affair diantara idol-aktor Park Chanyeol dan aktris muda Son Ahyeong muncul kepermukaan setelah Dispatch merilis foto-foto keduanya yang tampak baru saja keluar dari gedung bioskop ditengah malam. Ditenggarai keduanya baru saja selesai menonton midnight bersama mengingat foto tersebut diambil dijam satu pagi.**

 **Hingga berita ini tercuat dan foto tersebar didunia maya kedua agency masih belum memberikan konfirmasi kebenaran adanya hubungan dekat melebihi rekan seprofesi diantara Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong mengingat keduanya dipertemukan dalam sebuah drama. Dimana Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong menjadi sepasang kekasih.**

Brakkkk! Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan kesal setelah membaca berita online lewat ponselnya. Ia bahkan turut membanting ponselnya diatas meja.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan hahh jangan membuat gaduh dimeja makan," ibunya mengingatkan dari arah dapur. Sang kakak Baekbeom mengeryitkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh sang adik. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

" _Dating musun_ , arghhh sialan!"

"Yakk ByunBee jaga bicaramu itu," Baekbeom mengingatkan. Baekhyun justru mendelik pada sang kakak, bangkit dari kursi makan dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Baekhyun, hei habiskan sarapanmu dulu," ucap sang ibu yang mana diabaikan oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa adikmu Beom-ah?"

"Entahlah bu, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih senyum-senyum memandangi layar ponselnya tetapi tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri."

" _Aigoo_ , ada apa lagi dengan bocah itu," geleng ibunya. "Ah ya Beom-ah bagaimana mutasimu ke Bangkok, apa jadi?" sang ibu mengalihkan pembicaraan pada sang anak sulung.

.

.

Rasa kesal dan kemarahannya menuntun Baekhyun mengambil alat perangnya untuk menstalking Chanyeol. Ia kembali mengecek instagram mencoba mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong. Dan benar saja, di media sosial hal tersebut ramai diperbincangkan. Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika akun para pendukung pasangan Chanyeol-Ahyeong muncul dan memposting foto-foto kebersamaan mereka saat dulu dilokasi syuting. Mengait-ngaitkan beberapa hal dengan kemunculan berita tentang kedua anak manusia itu. Mulai dari gelang couple, jaket supreme couple, sepatu couple.

"Arghh sialan, itu hanya kebetulan!" maki Baekhyun didalam bus yang untungnya sedang tidak ramai. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan berita itu sejenak dan menelpon Hyeri. "Angkat Hyeri-ya, angkat."

"Baek apa kau..."

"Hyeri ya tidak bisakah kau tanyakan pada teman eonnimu dimana Exo saat ini?"

"Ne, apa maksudmu?"

"Teman eonnimu yang seorang coordi itu," ujar Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Ahh begitu, jadi kau sudah mendengar kabarnya?"

"Ya, dan tolong secepatnya okay, aku menunggu."

" _Arra, arra, na keuno_!" setelah memutus sambungan telepon Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dengan tatapan kosong. Ia bawa pandangannya keluar jendela bus. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada jendela bus dan tangannya mengepal memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Terasa sesak dan menyakitkan disana sejak Baekhyun mendengar kabar kedekatan Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong. Rasanya hatinya diremas sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya nyeri bukan main. Air mata turun membasahi pipi Baekhyun, ia meremat tshirt didadanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan.

 _Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh tetapi...tetapi hatiku sakit sekali_ batin Baekhyun _astaga Chanyeol hyung kenapa kau, hikss...itu tidak benar kan, kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan itukan hiksss_ suara isakan terdengar dari bangku bus nomor dua dari belakang. Beberapa kepala tampak menoleh namun enggan untuk bertanya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Baekhyun tahu dan menyadari bahwa ia memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang. Jauh sebelum ia mengidolakan Chanyeol. Namun sejak Chanyeol muncul, lelaki itu seakan menginvasi hati dan pikirannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berpaling pada lelaki lain. Hal itulah yang membuatnya begitu berani menjadi _stalker._ Baekbeom hyung nya selalu menyebutnya terlalu terobsesi pada Park Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tidak yakin itu obsesi karena Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya, Baekhyun yakin perasaannya begitu murni.

" _Kau lelaki dan dia lelaki Baekhyunie," Baekbeom berujar suatu hari. "Dia belum tentu sama denganmu."_

" _Andwae..hikss..andwae_ ," lirih Baekhyun. "Chanyeol hyung," disetiap isakannya nama Chanyeol sama sekali tidak lepas tersebut.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong duduk bersisian diruang ganti sebuah hotel dimana akan diadakan konfrensi pers untuk mengkonfirmasi tetang foto-foto mereka yang tersebar didunia maya. Perempuan berusia 21 tahun itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya lembut. Chanyeol menoleh dan balas tersenyum pada perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya hampir dua tahun lamanya sejak drama yang mereka perankan bersama.

"Oppa mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?"

"Hanya sedikit gugup."

" _Gwechanha,_ tidak usah gugup, anggap saja seperti kita sedang konfrensi pers drama oppa," Ahyeong mengedipkan mata membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Yeahh..memang sedikit mirip ya."

"Bukan sedikit tetapi memang mirip oppa," Ahyeong tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menonaktifkan akun media sosialku untuk sementara waktu, semalam saja sudah banjir komentar."

"Maaf ya, apa mereka berkata kasar," Ahyeong mengedikkan bahu.

"Fans biasa seperti itu oppa, mereka akan merasa memiliki idola mereka meskipun sebenarnya mereka harusnya memahami bahwa idola mereka juga seorang manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih."

"Kau benar," angguk Chanyeol. "Adakalanya aku merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu, tanpa sorot kamera dan bebas kemanapun tanpa diikuti fans, stalker dan..." ketika kata stalker tersebut oleh bibirnya, hal itu membuat ia teringat pada sosok mungil yang selalu menguntitnya. Byun Baekhyun si mungil berusia 16 tahun. Belakangan ini Chanyeol tidak melihatnya disekitaran mengingat Minkyung menambah tingkat pengamanan mereka dengan menyewa bodyguard.

"Dan apa oppa?" Chanyeol tersentak.

"Huhh?" Chanyeol tampak linglung.

"Aigoo oppa melamun ya hihi," Ahyeong mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol.

Brakk ! pintu yang didorong terbuka secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Ahyeong. Dan sosok pelaku pendorongan pintu tersebut berada didepan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah dan Minkyung muncul dibelakangnya pula dengan tak kalah terengah-egah sepertinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hyung katakan itu tidak benar," Baekhyun melangkah masuk membuat Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari hyung, katakan gosip itu tidak benar hyung dan..." kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendapati keberadaan Son Ahyeong disana, duduk manis disofa dan menatapnya bingung. "...hyung dan jalang tukang cari perhatian ini memiliki hubungan," rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Byun Baekhyun, _haksaeng_ macam apa yang berbicara kasar pada orang yang lebih tua darinya," peringat Chanyeol.

"Persetan dengan usia, aku membencinya, dia menggoda hyung dan sekarang membuat gosip untuk menaikkan pamornya bukan, iyakan hyung?"

"Bocah kau sudah keterlalun," itu Minkyung.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," Ahyeong buka suara.

"Oh ya, kau pikir aku tidak tahu, karirmu merosot dan kini kau ingin menaikkan namamu kembali dan membuat gosip dengan Chanyeol hyung ku, dasar jalang tukang penggoda tidak tahu diri!" Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Baekhyun namun Ahyeong menghalanginya.

"Oppa jangan, jangan pukul dia karena kau bisa mendapat masalah," Ahyeong mengingatkan. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena amarah yang telah sampai pada limitnya begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Namun mata puppy itu tergenang air mata yang menyentuh relung hati Chanyeol. Tetapi mengingat setiap ucapan kasar yang dilontarkannya pada Ahyeong membuat Chanyeol menguatkan tekadnya.

"Dengar baik-baik Byun Baekhyun, ini ketiga kalinya kau mengacaukan kehidupan pribadiku," ucap Chanyeol dingin dan datar pada Baekhyun. "Aku bisa memaklumi kejadian di mini market, dan mentolerir tingkah burukmu diruang ganti pada Minkyung noona, tetapi mengatai Ahyeong jalang sama sekali tidak bisa kumaafkan. Siapa kau berani menghakimi dan mengatur dengan siapa aku berhubungan. Aku bersikap baik padamu karena aku tahu itulah caranya membalas budi pada para fans yang selalu mencintai dan mendukungku karena tanpa fans aku dan Exo bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi kali ini kau kelewatan Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menerima kau mengatai Ahyeong sekasar itu."

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun mengerat hingga kuku-kukunya nyaris menancap pada telapak tangan berjemari lentik itu. Air mata kembali luruh membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu semakin membengkak karena sisa tangisannya dibus masih berbekas.

"Aku...menyukai hyung lebih dari seorang fans," lirih Baekhyun yang mana mengejutkan Chanyeol dan dua perempuan diruangan itu. "Aku benar-benar menyukai hyung sebagai seorang lelaki."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata begitu Baekhyun-ssi!" sentak Minkyung. Mata bulat Chanyeol masih membalas tatapan sendu yang sarat akan kesedihan dimata Baekhyun. Kejujuran dan ketulusan itu tergambar dengan jelas disana. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mau jadi apa generasi muda Korea jika mereka sepertimu huhh, penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Chanyeol menghujam jantung Baekhyun hingga membuatnya kembali merasakan nyeri tak tertahankan. "Jangan pernah lagi berkeliaran disekitarku Byun Baekhyun, aku memperingatimu dengan keras kali ini. Kau...membuatku muak dengan segala tingkahmu yang tidak sopan," Baekhyun tergugu kaku mendengar ultimatum yang diucapkan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun sementara Minkyung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tanpa ada sedikitpun perlawanan dari Baekhyun yang tampak masih terkejut akan ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Keduanya tidak menyadari, kehadiran sosok lain. Sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan poni depan yang sedari tadi berdiri menyender didinding dekat pintu masuk. Mendengarkan semua perseteruan yang terjadi didalam sana, ia bersedekap memandang punggung mungil Baekhyun dengan sebuah seriangai dibibir tipisnya yang terpoles lipstik merah muda.

.

.

Ahn Minkyung menatap iba pada sosok mungil yang tampak masih terkejut dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan kosong itu. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka buruk namun Minkyung tahu Baekhyun ini sebenarnya anak yang baik dan juga periang. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatapnya linglung.

"Ini bukan sebuah akhir Baekhyun-ssi, mulai sekarang belajarlah mencintai idolamu secara wajar dan tidak berlebihan," Minkyung tersenyum lembut dan mengelus poni Baekhyun. "Chanyeol itu lelaki yang baik, tidak salah jika kau menyukainya hanya saja...saat ini waktunya tidak tepat Baekhyun-ssi. Kau...kemunculanmu barusan dpaat mengacaukan segalanya, kuharap kau mengerti."

"Aku...tidak mengerti.." Minkyung menghela nafas pelan.

"Turuti ucapannya ya, dengan begitu tidak akan ada masalah lagi dimasa depan, aku tinggal dulu," setelah Minkyung berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun, pemuda mungil itu berjalan tanpa arah dikoridor yang menuju ke pintu keluar hotel. Ia bisa melihat ada banyak wartawan yang datang untuk meliput konfrensi pers tersebut dan juga fans membludak diluar hotel. Bahkan dipasangi layar untuk menayangkan konfrensi pers tersebut diluar hotel agar bisa ditonton langsung oleh para fans. Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi bagian dari mereka maka dirinya melangkah menjauh dari gerombolan fans yang memenuhi bagian depan hotel.

"Hei kau Byun Baekhyun!" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mendapati sekitar tujuh orang perempuan seusianya disana, berkacak pinggang dan tampak berang.

" _Nuguseyo_?"

"Ternyata benar dia, fans yang memposting foto memeluk pinggang Chanyeol oppa."

"Ya benar itu dia, astaga awalnya kupikir itu lucu namun ternyata...kau gay euwhh menjijikkan," mata sipit dan bengkak Baekhyun membola.

"Dasar gay tidak tahu diri, dimana kau taruh mukamu saat mengatakan kau menyukai Chanyeol oppa hahh!" maki salah satu dari mereka.

"Astaga aku bersyukur Chanyeol oppa dan Ahyeong eonni berpacaran agar makhluk-makhluk menjijikan macam kau ini jera, mati saja sana kau!"

Brukk ! Baekhyun didorong hingga terjatuh di aspal dan para fangirls yang berjumlah tujuh orang itu mengeroyoknya. Menendang perutnya, menjambak rambutnya bahkan menarik-narik jaket yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Bukk..bukk...bukk!

"Rasakan, rasakan, kau bilang Ahyeong eonni jalang, kau yang jalang!" pukulan bertubi-tubi diterima oleh Baekhyun. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bangkit dan menjauh meski wajahnya sudah memar begitu pula bagian tubuh lainnya dan sudut bibirnya koyak mengeluarkan darah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit namun hatinya lebih dari sakit seakan turut berdarah-darah pula menerima penolakan yang bukan hanya diberikan oleh Chanyeol melainkan oleh rekan sesama fans Chanyeol.

Brukk ! Baekhyun mendorong salah satu fangirl hingga menimpa fangirl yang lain dan ia bersusah payah bangkit dan mencoba melarikan diri. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan dari mana fangirls itu mengetahui tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Park Chanyeol. Menahan sakit disekujur tubunya, Baekhyun berjalan sedikit membungkuk bermaksud menyeberang namun sebuah mobil melaju cepat dari arah kananya. Baekhyun hanya sempat menoleh tanpa sempat menghindar ketika mobil tersebut mendekat dan menabrak tubuh mungilnya.

Brakkk!

Praangg!

Ciitt! mobil tersebut sempat memutar ditengah jalan setelah menabrak tubuh mungil yang sukses terpelanting menabrak etalase kaca sebuah cafe hingga pecah. Hal tersebut mengejutkan bukan hanya bagi para pejalan kaki tetapi juga bagi para fangirls yang barusan membully Baekhyun. Sipelaku penabrakan tersenyum dibalik kemudi. Namun salah satu fangirl sempat melihat sosok dibalik jendela mobil yang terbuka itu dan matanya membulat tidak percaya.

" _Ma..maldo andwae_..." gagapnya ketika sebuah seringai kejam diberikan oleh sipenabrak yang langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kehebohan dan kepanikan yang dibuatnya.

" _Waeyo Mirae-ya_?" tanya temannya. Mirae fangirl yang masih terkejut membawa tatapannya pada keramaian yang saat ini terbentuk didepan etalase kaca cafe dimana Baekhyun terpelanting kedalamnya.

"Aku...melihat...Sunghwa."

" _Mwo_?" temannya ikut terkejut.

"Maksudmu Hong Sunghwa?"

"Di..dia...yang mengendarai...menabrak..." ketujuh fangirls itu bertukar pandang. Nama Hong Sunghwa sama sekali tidak asing bagi mereka. Bagaimana tidak asing jika nama itu sempat gempar karena ia adalah saesang fans Chanyeol yang membuntuti Chanyeol hingga ke Jepang dan hampir membahayakan nyawa Chanyeol saat sedang syuting sebuah film disana.

.

.

Konfrensi Pers mengkonfirmasi hubungan diantara dua selebriti yakni Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong nyatanya tidak hanya satu-satunya yang mampu menarik perhatian wartawan. Karena kejadian tabrak-lari yang terjadi tidak jauh dari gedung hotel tersebut cukup membuat semua orang heboh hingga para wartawan juga tampak tidak konsentrasi membagi pikiran mereka.

"Kecelakaan disebrang gedung hotel?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas kancing kemejanya dan mulai menggulungnya sebatas siku.

"Ya, diseberang hotel tempatmu mengadakan konfrensi pers," jawab Xiumin member tertua di Exo yang sedang menonton berita ditelevisi.

" _Jeongmal_?"

"Ya, korban tabrak lari, menurut penyiar berita korban bahkan sempat terpelanting hingga membentur kaca jendela etalase cafe dan pecah."

"Astaga itu mengerikan," sahut Chanyeol tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sekarang keadaan korban terebut.

"Dan mirisnya menurut keterangan beberapa saksi mata ia sempat dianiaya oleh beberapa anak perempuan sebelum tertabrak."

"Dianiaya?"

"Hmm... usianya sekitaran 16 tahunan dan dianiaya anak perempuan berjumlah sekitar..." Xiumin mengingat-ingat. "7 orang yang..aku yakin akan mengejutkanmu Chanyeol-ah."

"Apa, kenapa?"

"Mereka adalah para fangirls yang beramai-ramai datang ke hotel tersebut untuk menyaksikan konfrensi persmu dan Son Ahyeong."

"Mwo, fangirls ku menganiaya?"

"Ya, keterangan yang dibeberkan begitu, ada saksi mata dan mereka mengakui telah memukuli remaja malang itu," jawab Xiumin. "Namamu disebutkan tadi disana, kurasa kabar berita hubunganmu dan Son Ahyeong tidak akan reda begitu cepat karena ada keterkaitan dengan kecelakaan ini."

"Hahh bagaimana bisa, astaga kenapa fangirlsku begitu brutal," Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa tepat disebelah Xiumin dan mendesah lelah.

"By the way korbannya lelaki, mengejutkan huhh."

"Lelaki?"

"Hmm.. gambar korban tidak ditampilkan tetapi mereka menyebutkan nama, usia dan juga jenis kelamin, kurasa mereka dapatkan dari tanda pengenal dan lagi kurasa juga ia fanboymu."

Deg! saat Xiumin mengatakan fanboy entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan suatu hentakan didadanya yang membuatnya gelisah untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Fanboyku?"

"Hmm, polisi menemukan foto-foto Exo terutama fotomu didalam kamera yang dibawanya," jawab Xiumin.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" buru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, kau merasa mengenal salah satu fanboymu?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Katakan saja hyung!"

"Byun Baekhyun, itu namanya," Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Hari ini ia berseteru dengan Baekhyun dan fanboy mungilnya itu mengalami kecelakaan hanya berselang beberapa belas menit setelahnya.

.

.

 **Kisah Tragis Fanboy Exo**

 **Nama Byun Baekhyun kini banyak disebut-sebut setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tepat dihari Park Chanyeol dan Son Ahyeong mengkonfirmasi hubungan asmara keduanya pada publik Korea. Menurut saksi mata sebelum mengalami tabrak lari Baekhyun sempat mengalami penganiayaan oleh para fangirls Park Chanyeol. "Seseorang dengan akun Pyromaniacs mengirimkan pesan di grup chat Chanyeol Lover yang kubuat dan mengatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa menolaknya" ujar salah satu remaja pelaku penganiayaan Byun Baekhyun. "Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mengatai Son Ahyeong seorang jalang dan itu membuatku kesal, aku sangat suka couple Chanyeol-Ahyeong," tambahnya. Setelah diinterogasi lebih dalam salah seorang fangirl berinisial KM mengatakan bahwa ia melihat saesang fans Park Chanyeol yang sempat menggemparkan Exo L karena hampir mencelakai Chanyeol di Jepang yakni perempuan berinisial HS mengendari mobil yang menabrak Byun Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri begitu saja**.

"Hong Sunghwa," Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada gadis berusia 20 tahun yang saat ini duduk diruang interogasi kepolisian itu. Polisi berhasil melacak CCTV jalanan dan melihat plat mobil sipelaku dan mencocokkannya dengan plat mobil milik Hong Sunghwa. Penangkapan Hong Sunghwa menjadi berita besar dan headline news di Korea. Para saesang fans kembali berulah dan inilah yang terparah karena ia sampai membuat salah satu fanboy Park Chanyeol hampir meregang nyawa dirumah sakit.

"Wae, bukankah aku melakukan hal yang benar oppa?" tanya gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam berponi itu. Matanya masih terhiasi eyeliner dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Oppa tidak menyukainya, oppa normal dan dia tidak. Maka ada baiknya dia kusingkirkan. Dia... mencintaimu seperti lawan jenis dan itu menjijikkan bagiku."

"Kau bukan tuhan yang pantas mengadili."

"Hakim saja berhak mengadili kenapa aku tidak," jawabnya santai. "Oppa dan Son Ahyeong hanya settingan bukan, aku belum tahu pasti itu untuk tujuan apa tetapi...Son Ahyeong tidak akan memiliki oppa. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Hong Sunghwa sudah gila itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau gila Hong Sunghwa."

"Ne, majayeo oppa, aku tergila-gila padamu hingga rasanya hampir sekarat," ia memasang wajah memelas dengan tatapan memuja pada Chanyeol.

"Kau perlu direhabilitasi untuk itu Hong Sunghwa."

"Mungkin...atau mereka hanya perlu membiarkan aku bersama oppa, karena oppa adalah vaksin yang ampuh untukku," Hong Sunghwa menarik lengan bajunya menunjukkan goresan nama Chanyeol di tangannya. Luka tersebut masih basah dan merah. Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan menahan gejolak mual diperutnya. Sunghwa menatapnya seperti seorang pemuja yang tergila-gila. "Aku akan menuliskan namamu disetiap senti kulitku oppa, jeongmal, karena dengan begitulah aku merasa lebih baik," Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Ia melangkah mundur dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang interogasi diiringi kikikan kecil Hong Sunghwa.

.

.

Masalah hukum Hong Sunghwa akan diurus sepenuhnya oleh pihak kepolisian dan juga keluarga Baekhyun sebagai keluarga korban. Sementara itu para pelaku penganiyaan Baekhyun mendapatkan sanksi pelayanan masyarakat dikarenakan mereka masih dibawah umur. Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun mengalami koma setelah dokter melakukan operasi pada tempurung kepalanya yang terluka. Sempat mengalami masa kritis dan kehilangan banyak darah karena terlambatnya ambulans datang namun syukurlah Baekhyun masih bisa terselamatkan.

Chanyeol tampak duduk gelisah didalam van yang telah membawanya ke Chungdam Hospital, tempat dimana Baekhyun dirawat saat ini. Bukan para wartawan yang dikhawatirkannya akan menyerbunya jika ia datang mengunjungi Baekhyun tetapi ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Meskipun tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal kejadian sebelum kecelakaan namun bagaimanapun Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Menurut keterangan polisi, setelah dipaksa akhirnya Hong Sunghwa mengakui bahwa ia adalah pemilik akun Pyromaniacs dan ialah penyebab kabar tentang Baekhyun yang menyulut amarah fans Chanyeol hingga menganiaya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi," ibu Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi tunggu ketika melihat Chanyeol didampingi oleh Ahn Minkyung sang manajer datang berkunjung. Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sopan.

" _Annyeong hasimnika ahjumma_ , maaf aku baru bisa menjenguk," Ibu Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu bukan masalah, kau pasti memiliki banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan berkunjung."

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-ssi ahjumeonim?" tanya Ahn Minkyung.

" _Uri Baekhyunie_ masih koma."

"Ia sudah melewatkan masa kritisnya bukan ahjuma?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun sepertinya uri Baekhyunie masih ingin istirahat dan tertidur beberapa waktu hingga ia siap bangun," jawab ibu Baekhyun terlihat tabah. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya begitu mendengarkan ucapan ibu Baekhyun. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. "Secara fisik keadaan Baekhyun perlahan mulai membaik, obat-obatan rumah sakit sangat membantu dan dokter selalu mengecek setiap perkembangannya. Namun...hingga kini ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Ahjumma hanya bisa berdoa, jika Chanyeol-ssi ingin melihat keadaannya masuklah. Siapa tahu...setelah kunjungan Chanyeol-ssi akan terjadi suatu keajaiban," ibu Baekhyun tertawa kecil yang terdengar agak hambar dan sendu. Ahn Minkyung menepuk lengan Chanyeol pelan dan mengangguk kearah ruang inap Baekhyun.

"Masuklah," ucapnya. Chanyeol ragu namun Minkyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _._

 _._

 _Sulit sekali untuk menemukan waktu senggang dan sekedar mengecek media sosial ditengah-tengah jadwal kerja yang sangat ketat begini. Namun untunglah hari ini ia senggang dan bisa mengecek beberapa notifikasi dari akun instagram miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat beberapa foto yang ditag oleh fans untuknya dan salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan seorang remaja bertubuh mungil disebuah minimarket. Chanyeol mengenal lokasi ini dan foto ini. Foto yang diambil semalam saat ia mampir ke minimarket diseberang Viva Polo._

" _Baekhyunee, jadi ini akun instagramnya?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa. Iseng ia membuka akun tersebut dan bersyukurlah karena aku Baekhyunee ini tidak memprivate akun media sosialnya. Chanyeol menemukan banyak foto dirinya, foto Exo dan juga foto selca simungil ini. "Hehe..jinja kyeopta.. eoh?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

" _Apa yang barusan kukatakan, astaga!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menjernihkan otaknya. Namun ia tidak menghentikan kegiatan menstalking akun instagram tersebut._

" _Kyeopta, siapa itu," suara cempreng Chen mengejutkan Chanyeol dan ia buru-buru menjauhkan ponselnya dari jarak pandang member segrupnya itu._

" _Bukan siapa-siapa."_

" _Yakk mana mungkin bukan siapa-siapa jika kau melihatnya sambil senyum-senyum begitu pabo, katakan siapa itu?" Chen dan segala kekepohannya._

" _Hanya fans, dia memposting foto dan di tag ke akunku," jawab Chanyeol._

" _Jinja, wahhh imut sekali, jangan dipandangi terus fotonya nanti kau bisa naksir," setelah berkata begitu Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol._

" _Sialan kau Chen!" Setelah yakin Chen masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri Chanyeol kembali memandangi layar ponselnya dan tersenyum memandang foto Baekhyun yang diposting horizontal hingga Chanyeol harus memutar ponselnya untuk melihat wajah mungil nan imut itu. Ia mengedipkan mata dalam foto tersebut, benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. "Jinja kyeopta."_

.

.

Tidak ada kedipan mata menggoda, senyuman dengan taring mungil yang lucu serta lengkungan cantik yang menyerupai bulan sabit. Yang tampak hanyalah sosok mungil berbalut baju rumah sakit yang terbaring koma disana. Chanyeol bisa melihat kardiograf menunjukkan detak jantung Baekhyun yang berjalan normal, selang infus yang meyuntikkan sari-sari makanan dan bersyukurlah Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi memakai alat bantu pernafasan. Seperti yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun, keadaannya perlahan membaik namun ia masih belum sadar. Berjalan lebih dekat Chanyeol bisa melihat ada bekas sobek disudut bibir Baekhyun, memar dipipi juga pelipis serta kepalanya yang dperban. Lelaki jangkung itu ingat bahwa Baekhyun sempat mengalami penganiayaan sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi.

"Hei...Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol dalam suara pelan. Seakan suaranya enggan keluar saat melihat langsung bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku...karena diriku...kau harus mengalami hal buruk seperti...ini," ucapnya terbata-bata. Chanyeol melangkah pelan, karena entah kenapa kakinya sangat sulit ia tapakkan untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Agak gemetar dan diliputi keraguan Chanyeol menapakkan tangannya dengan kaku diatas punggung tangan Baekhyun dan menepuknya lembut.

" _Ireonaseyo_...Baekhyun...ada banyak orang yang menunggumu bangun dan... mendengar ocehanmu...meskipun kadang tidak sopan dan kasar," Chanyeol tanpa sadar terkekeh. Teringat kejadian Baekhyun meladeni omongan ahjuma di minimarket dan juga Minkyung. "Jika kau bangun nanti aku berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik padamu...tidak peduli...kau...menyukaiku... yeahhh seperti itu.." tidak ada feedback apapun dari sosok yang diajak berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk menjengukmu sesering mungkin, tapi jika aku memiliki waktu aku akan datang jadi untuk itu cepatlah bangun, hmm," masih tidak ada jawaban. Telapak tangannya meremas lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana mampu menebarkan friksi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Rasanya agak aneh namun terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan hingga mampu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa telapak tangan yang satunya untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Cepat sembuh ya, uri Baekhyunie."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Exo baru saja kembali dari LA dalam rangka North America tour mereka ketika ia mendapatkan kabar dari Minkyung yang baru saja menelpon pihak rumah sakit untuk menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun sesuai permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa noona?"

"Baekhyun sudah sadar tiga hari yang lalu dan semalam ia sudah dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya karena dokter bilang keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik."

"Apa kau tahu dimana alamatnya?"

"Aku akan mencoba menanyakannya pada pihak rumah sakit, biasanya mereka melengkapi data pasien saat administrasi," jawab Minkyung dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega.

Namun agaknya kelegaan Chanyeol tidak dapat berlanjut karena setelah dengan susah payah meminta alamat Baekhyun dari pihak rumah sakit. Begitu ia tiba dikediaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus menelan pil pahit akan kabar yang diberikan oleh ibu dari bungsu Byun itu.

"Bangkok, ahjumma?"

"Ya," angguk ibu Baekhyun. "Kakak Baekhyun yang bernama Baekbeom dimutasi ke Bangkok dan Baekhyun ingin ikut pindah kesana. Rumah ini terasa begitu sepi tanpa dirinya."

"Tapi...kenapa ahjumma?" ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

" _Uri Baekhyunie._..berbeda dari remaja lelaki disekitarnya, dan kami menyadari itu, sulit untuk mendukung perbedaan itu namun sebagai orang tua maka kami memprioritaskan kebahagiaannya dan membiarkan ia memilih jalannya sendiri," ujar ibu Baekhyun agak ambigu dan Chanyeol butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataannya. "Di Korea Baekhyun akan sulit diterima untuk itu ia memilih untuk ikut dengan kakak lelakinya ke Bangkok, karena disana Baekhyun tidak akan merasa diasingkan," dan Chanyeol kini mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku..."

"Maafkan perbuataan dan tingkah laku Baekhyun selama ini kepadamu, setelah sadar dan kembali kerumah ia menceritakan segalanya dan meminta pada ahjumma untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya padamu. Baekhyun bilang ia tidak siap untuk bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi."

" _Animida_ ahjumma, aku yang harus meminta maaf karena berkata kasar kepadanya."

"Ahjumma tahu tidak mudah bagimu untuk menerima semua pengakuan Baekhyun, atas nama Baekhyun ahjumma meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamaan itu," Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan namun rasanya begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Dan begitu ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kediaman Byun ia merasakan sebuah retakan didasar hatinya yang entah sejak kapan...telah terbentuk bongkahan bernama cinta disana untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

 _ **1 Year Later**_

Bandara Suvarnabhumi tampak dipadati oleh para Exo L, tidak heran karena besok Exo akan mengadakan konser The Lost Planet 3 mereka di Bangkok. Kilatan blitz kamera dan teriakan para fans memenuhi bandara saat para member Exo sudah muncul dipintu kedatangan. Mereka melambai ramah pada para fans, dan bodyguard sudah siap dikanan dan kiri mereka untuk menjaga para member Exo dari serbuan para fans yang begitu membludak.

Setelah berdesak-desakan dengan kerumunan fans akhirnya para member Exo berhasil memasuki mobil yang telah disediakan dan segera meluncur menuju hotel untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melakukan gladi resik. Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah jauh dari ponselnya entah sejak kapan dimulainya. Ia akan kalang kabut jika ia lupa meletakkan ponselnya dimana atau terkadang Sehun akan iseng menyembunyikannya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengomelinya.

"Kau masih menstalkingnya hyung?"

"Huhh?"

"Si stalker mungilmu itu," jawab Sehun malas.

"Yeahhh..."

"Kenapa keadaan jadi berbalik kini, dan lagi apa yang bisa kau lihat hyung toh dia hanya memposting makanan dan tempat yang dikunjunginya."

"Bukan masalah bagiku," itu jawaban dibibir Chanyeol. Namun dihatinya ia memberontak kenapa simungil yang telah distalking olehnya setahun belakangan ini tidak pernah memposting fotonya lagi. Byun Baekhyun telah menghapus semua foto yang berhubungan dengan Exo dan Park Chanyeol, menyisakan foto-foto selfie lamanya. Ia juga memblockir dan mengunfollow akun yang sempat memberikan komentar-komentar buruk diakunnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak lagi memfollow Chanyeol dan semua anggota Exo yang memiliki akun instagram. Ia benar-benar sedang mencoba untuk melupakan Chanyeol, begitulah pemikiran lelaki jangkung itu. "Hahh aku lapar sekali."

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita makan dulu di restoran hotel hyung," tawar Sehun.

" _Geureh_ ," angguk Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol nyaris saja memekik girang begitu ia menerima sebuah notifikasi instagram bahwa akun dengan nama Baekhyunee baru saja memposting sebuah foto. Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak memposting apapun dan itu membuat Chanyeol rindu. Meskipun selama ini Baekhyun tidak memposting foto dirinya namun setidaknya ia baik-baik saja dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik. Chanyeol baru saja akan mengecek postingan Baekhyun namun Sehun yang duduk didepannya di restoran hotel menyenggol kakinya dibawah meja.

"Apa?"

"Berita tentangmu," Sehun menunjukkan ipadnya pada Chanyeol. Sebuah video yang menyiarkan berita berakhirnya hubungannya dan Son Ahyeong.

"Yeahh...memang sudah seharusnya berakhir dan itu akan menjadi topik perbincangan untuk beberapa waktu lalu terlupakan, biarkan saja," jawab Chanyeol santai. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Sementara Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dan mata bulatnya semakin membesar saat ia melihat bahwa Baekhyun memposting foto selfie dirinya. Baekhyun tidak hanya mengabadikan pose imutnya tetapi juga mengabadikan foto bekal makan siang khas Korea, ada kimbap, kimchi dan bulgogi disebuah kotak bekal berwarna putih. Dan captionnya berbunyi 'gomawo eommaa, saranghaeyooo'. Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya merasa tidak asing dengan meja dan juga bunga yang berada dalam satu frame tersebut. Matanya melirik meja dimana kini ia berada dan juga sebuah vas cantik berisi bunga mawar merah muda dua tangkai, serupa sekali dengan difoto Baekhyun. Secepat kilat ia menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya dan mengedarkan pandangan mencoba mencari. _Kaos lengan panjang putih, rambut dicat milktea_ batin Chanyeol.

Deg ! tangan tak kasat mata menghentak jantungnya saat ia melihat punggung mungil berbalut kaos lengan panjang warna putih dengan kepala bersurai milktea.

"Hyung, ada apa?" mengabaikan Sehun, Chanyeol berjalan pelan dengan jantung berdetak cepat menuju meja yang berjarak tiga meja dari tempatnya. Lelaki berkaos putih itu tidak sendiri, ia ditemani seorang pria yang tampak mirip dengannya hanya saja lebih dewasa dan _manly_ dalam balutan kemeja putih dan dasi. Mata Chanyeol bertatapan dengan sosok itu. Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Jadi kau yakin tidak akan menonton Exo?" ia bertanya dan sempat melirik Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Hyung memiliki tiket untukmu, kau tahu Exo menginap dihotel ini bukan?"

"Sombong sekali tuan manajer ini," gerutu si lelaki bertubuh mungil.

"Kudengar mereka sudah sampai dihotel."

"Lalu?"

"Yahh...siapa yang tahu mungkin salah satu dari mereka kini tengah makan siang direstoran hotel juga."

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh hyung."

"Coba lihat kebelakangmu."

" _Mwo,_ yakk jangan mencoba mengerjaiku ya, aku sudah kebal dengan semua kejahilanmu, _shireeo_!" Chanyeol sulit menahan lengkungan dibibirnya mendengar ocehan itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu hyung kembali bekerja dulu."

" _Geureh, kka..kka_!" usirnya sekenanya. Sang kakak menyempatkan diri mengusuk puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengangguk kearah Chanyeol dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat dan mengambil tempat duduk ditempat yang sama dengan kakak silelaki mungil.

Srett !

"Kenapa kem..." Baekhyun baru saja akan memulai celotehannya karena mengira sang kakak kembali namun segala ocehan itu terhenti diujung lidahnya saat melihat sosok tampan Park Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

" _Long time no see_...Baekhyunie," dan Baekhyun mengalami sesak nafas dadakan.

.

.

Suasana diantara keduanya tampak senyap dan sedikit canggung, Baekhyun masih betah menunduk sambil memainkan sumpitnya sementara Chanyeol tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sosok mungil itu. Menikmati segala macam reaksi dan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian si lelaki yang lebih tua berdehem untuk membuka obrolan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu...Baekhyun?"

"Aku...baik," suara Baekhyun begitu pelan menjawab.

"Maafkan aku untuk hari itu dan juga...kebrutalan fangirlsku."

" _Aniya...gwechanayeo_ ," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. " _Nega...mianhae_..."

" _Gwechanha_ ," jawab Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun masih menunduk dan Chanyeol gemas ingin melihat kembali wajah Baekhyun dan melihat matanya yang jernih memantulkan bayangan dirinya. "Kau suka disini?"

"Ya...disini menyenangkan," jawabnya nyaris mencicit.

"Kau tidak merindukan Korea?"

"Y..yaa..tentu..aku rindu eomma, appa..teman-temanku..."

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" potong Chanyeol yang mana sukses membuat wajah mungil itu mendongak dan mengerjap dua kali menatap Chanyeol.

"Ap..apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu hampir sepanjang tahun setelah kau pergi ke Bangkok."

"Ap...tapi..." Baekhyun bingung, juga merasa heran dengan ucapan Chanyeol namun ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa desiran halus itu muncuk kembali dihatinya saat menatap mata Park Chanyeol.

"Aku menyadari perasaanku setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku. Rasanya begitu hampa...hingga setiap hari yang kulakukan adalah menstalking akun instagrammu dan mencoba mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, dimana kau berada, meskipun tak sekalipun kau mengunggah foto dirimu."

"Tapi...Chanyeol-ssi..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Son Anhyeong adalah temanku, kami berteman baik sejak bermain di drama yang sama. Ia adalah teman perempuan pertamaku yang mengetahui tentang penyimpanganku dan setuju untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puraku demi menutupi rumor yang sudah siap disebar oleh wartawan bahwa aku...seorang gay," mata sipit itu terbelalak tidak percaya akan pengakuan Chanyeol barusan.

" _Maldo andwae_."

"Tetapi begitulah yang sebenarnya Baekhyun, hari itu ketika kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku aku merasa...sesuatu disudut hatiku terketuk," ucap Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Aku merasa begitu khawatir saat tahu kau adalah korban dari aksi brutal Hong Sunghwa, kau...tampak begitu rapuh saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu dirumah sakit kala itu. Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun."

"Itu sudah berlalu," geleng Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah belajar melupakan dan menerima kenyataan."

"Menerima kenyataan atau lari dari kenyataan?"

" _N..ne_?"

"Ayo berhenti lari dari kenyataan dan menghadapinya bersama," senyuman dan tatapan itu kembali membangkitkan denyutan-denyutan menggoda dijantung Baekhyun.

" _M..musun suriya.._.?" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat hingga Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena saking dekatnya jarak mereka kini.

"Aku tidak menstalkingmu tanpa alasan bukan?" cengir Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya dan membawa bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. "Ayo mulai dari awal bersama..."

"Hahh.." Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh punggung kursi dan tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang meloncat begitu riang didalam sana merasakan euforia berkat ucapan Chanyeol. " _N..neo.. naege banhae..so_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan saling meremat dibawah meja. Chanyeol menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan tersenyum tampan pada Baekhyun.

" _I'm fallen for you_ ," jawabnya tulus dan jujur. Membuat Baekhyun membeku dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o' kecil dan mata mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan kembali memajukan tubuhnya. Ia meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menegakkannya. Tangannya gantian ia bawa pada wajah mungil Baekhyun dan membingkainya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut membuat kinerja jantung Baekhyun semakin menggila menyamai jantungnya yang sudah jumpalitan sejak detik pertama ia menatap mata Baekhyun. " _I wanna kiss you_..."

"Ap..apa..." dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir chery nan mungil milik Baekhyun. Menyesapnya begitu dalam dan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Baekhyun gemetar menapakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol dipipinya dan pelan serta perlahan membalas pagutan Chanyeol.

Tidak peduli saat ini keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung restoran dan juga para member Exo yang sudah sejak tadi muncul untuk makan siang juga. Sehun dan Kai menganga tidak percaya melihat keberanian Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dihadapan publik begini.

" _Would you be mine_ , Byun Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Baekhyun terengah menghirup oksigen namun tersenyum merasakan terpaan udara beraroma mint yang berasal dari lelaki dihadapannya.

" _I'm yours_...Chanyeol hyung," keduanya tertawa kecil dan menyatukan kening.

" _No..no_.." Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Baekhyun. "Chanyeol _darling...better_."

" _Fine,_ Chanyeol _darling_..." sebelum Baekhyun sempat menarik nafas kembali Chanyeol telah membungkam bibir itu dalam ciumannya.

"Owyeahh..mari kita tebak berita apa yang akan tersebar besok pagi," kata Kai bertukar tos dengan Sehun sambil tertawa.

.

.

 **Exo Chanyeol mengunjungi kekasih prianya di Bangkok?**

 **Exo Chanyeol seorang Gay?**

 **Agency mengkonfirmasi kebenaran Park Chanyeol dan kekasih prianya Byun Baekhyun**

 **Exo Chanyeol memacari Fanboynya Byun Baekhyun**

 **Bukan kisah tragis Fanboy Exo, Byun Baekhyun berakhir menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol**

"Bagaimana dengan Exo dan karirmu, juga... fansmu?"

"Fans adalah sosok-sosok yang setia dan mencintai idolanya dalam keadaan terbaik dan terburuknya dan aku percaya apapun pilihanku mereka akan selalu mendukung _darling._ "

"Lalu pekerjaanmu, Exo?"

"Exo akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, agency memiliki trik tersendiri untuk mengatasi hal ini . Dan lagi Exo memiliki 8 pria lajang lainnya Baekhyunie sayang, jadi jika satu orang memiliki kekasih maka masih ada 8 lainnya yang menganggur," keduanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. " _So, kiss me_ ," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku hmm," Baekhyun membelai rahang Chanyeol.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Aihhh bilang saja kau _pervert_ hmm,, hmm," Baekhyun menggelitik Chanyeol. Namun lelaki tampan itu berhasil menangkap tangannya dan memenjarakan diatas kepala sementara ia menindih Baekhyun tanpa berusaha membebankan berat tubuhnya.

"Yeahh _... I'm pervet for you dear..._ " setelah berbisik didepan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraup bibir tersebut dan melumatnya dengan begitu intens dan dalam.

" _I'm pervet for you too... my dear stalker._.." keduanya terkikik pelan didalam ciuman mereka.

"Yeahh... _my dear stalker_..."

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
